


Cover Art for podfic 'Electric Pink Hand Grenade' by BeautifulFiction read by sevenpercent

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for podfic 'Electric Pink Hand Grenade' by BeautifulFiction read by sevenpercent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts), [sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[PODFIC] Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342105) by [sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/pink_handgranade_zpsyzeox7jl.jpg.html)


End file.
